


True Love Asshole

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Morning After, One Shot, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean walking in the morning after you and Kevin have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/76897547120/kevin-gif-via-x)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif not me  
> All mistakes are my own

The fact that you and Kevin were getting any time for this newly found relationship was amazing. So managing to find the time to have sex was an answered prayer.

Kevin stripped you slowly, lightly kissing your lips, jaw, and neck as he removed piece after piece of clothing. Once he was done stripping you, he started stripping himself, nipping at your lips, slightly tugging with his teeth.

Once you’re both naked, he lines himself up with your pussy and sinks in slowly, making you give a long moan until he’s seated inside of you.

“Go slow, Kevin. I want to make this last as long as possible.” You say.

“You got it.” Kevin smiles, rolling his hips slowly. Kevin starts a slow, leisurely pace, kissing you deeply, and you give a soft moan in his mouth.

The two of you hold each other close, kissing and making love, and you figure this is honestly what true love is like.

Your legs are tangled with Kevin’s and your hands are linked together, and you’re giving soft moans and pants in each other’s mouth.

“Kevin. God, Kevin…I love you.” You murmur.

“Love you too. You’re perfect.” Kevin says. You smile, and raise your hips to meet his slow thrusts. Everything feels so amazing, and so right, and you never want this moment to end.

You spend the rest of the time simply enjoying the moment that you have with Kevin, and enjoying the sweet love you can make with him until the two of you fall asleep in each other’s arms.

 

When the next day rolls around, you’re the first to wake. You’re snuggled closely to Kevin’s side, head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

You lightly kiss him until he wakes up, and you smile at him.

“Hey.” You murmur.

“Hey.” He says back, kissing you lightly on the forehead.

Suddenly, the moment is ruined when Dean bursts into the room.

“Kevin, hey, I was wondering if, oh, fuck…shit, sorry.” Dean says, staring at the two of you. Kevin blocks you somewhat with his body, somewhat with the blanket on the bed. “Am…am I interrupting something?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, slightly.” Kevin says.

“Right.” Dean says, turning to leave. He turns back around. “Did you guys fuck?”

“Are you kidding?” Kevin asks. “That’s personal.”

Dean grows a shit-eating grin. “You guys totally fucked. Don’t even deny it. With how head-over-heels you two are…”

“It’s called ‘True Love’, asshole. Now get the fuck out of here.” You say.

“Right, yeah, yeah…you guys just want more special time.” Dean grins. “Later, lovebirds.” He gives the two of you a wink and leaves the room.

Kevin groans and his head drops on the pillow. “He’s never going to let that go now.”

“Who cares?” You shrug.

“Yeah. So what we have is true love, huh?” Kevin asks with a smile.

“Totally.” You nod.


End file.
